Within the Pages of a Book
by XxHartofaWarriorxX
Summary: When an old friend suddenly arrives from England, Alice Munro has to deal with more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter One: An Unexpected Reunion

_1760_

To her dying days, Jane Braddock would never understand why anyone would choose to settle in a place such as the Americas; and the reason why her father insisted that she join him in the colonies, puzzled her even more. If Jane had it her way, she would still be sipping tea and eating cakes with her friends at the teahouses in London, and not living in such a brute lawless country. But, life never went the way she planned.

Since the death of her mother, Lady Ann Braddock, Jane's father had wished for his only child to join him in Albany, but the unrest in the settlements among the English and French prevented the journey for nearly two years. However, now that things appeared to be reaching a calm, the time had finally come for Jane to make her new life in America. She couldn't say that she liked it, however, it was nothing like London; and she never saw her father, but she was used to that. Jane had learned long ago that General George Braddock was a soldier first and a father second.

It had been three months since she arrived, and in that time Jane had only spent but a few days with her father before he was called back to Fort Edward; she did not mind, since the man she called Papawas hardly more than a stranger to her. In truth, she had very little memory of him at all, he was always off on some campaign or another. And deep down, Jane blamed him for the death of her mother. If only he wasn't away so often, perhaps then she wouldn't have gotten sick.

A sharp rat-tat-tat on her bedroom door drew the girl away from her thoughts. She turned in her seat so she could see the door and said, "Come in."

It was Phaedra, a tall girl of dark complexion and pale blue eyes, a rarity to indeed be found among the people of the African continent. Her father hired her as a servant to take care of his daughter and tend to her needs. She was one of the few free slaves in the whole New York area, and Jane came to think of her more as a friend than a ladies maid.

"I was about to go down to the market miss, and wondered if you might be needing anything."

Jane smiled. "No, Phaedra. Thank you!"

"I'll be back in an hour or so then miss," she said closing the door.

'Another excursion to the market?' she thought. This would make the third one this week. Surely Jane hadn't eaten that many sugared dates. So what, or more particularly who, could be so interesting at the market? Jane knew she shouldn't pry into her maid's affiars, but she let her curiosity get the better of her, and even if it turned out to be nothing, at least it would give her the excuse to get out of the house. She couldn't bear being cooped up here for another day.

"Phaedra!" she called, running down the stairs to catch up with her.

"Yes, miss?"

"I'm coming with you. I think it is about time I saw the city, don't you?"

"Yes, miss," she said curiously.

Jane finished pinning her saucer-shaped hat into place and sighed happily. "Good!" she exclaimed and reached for her coin purse. "Let's be off!"

The market extended the entire length of the street, which was about a quarter of a mile long and wide enough for two carriages to pass each other easily. The shops and stores surprised even Jane, who though had long been accustomed to the finery of London, found that many stores could surpass those back home. After her eye caught sight of the most beautiful dark blue silk she ever saw, Jane simply couldn't resist to have a new a new riding habit commissioned to be made. It was an extravagance, but one she could afford, and it made her forget almost entirely the original purpose which brought her outdoors to begin with.

As she progressed further down the street and having lost sight of Phaedra long ago, the young girl stopped to admire her reflection in a beautiful ornate mirror decorated with silver along the edge. She began to think of all the reasons that could justify the purchasing of something so nice and completely unnecessary, when she saw a familiar face appearing in the mirror. Jane turned around and looked curiously at the woman standing across the street, admiring a book. She wasn't much older than herself, perhaps twenty-one or so, with long blonde hair, tied neatly into a braid at the base of her neck and doe-like eyes. Under normal circumstances, Jane wouldn't have given her a second glance because of the plain dress she wore, if it hadn't awakened in her a feeling of the past.

"Do you know that woman over there, the one in the green dress?" She asked turning to the shopkeeper.

The elderly man grunted in reply, "Aye! I've seen 'er once or twice, but she ain't the sorta gurl you want involved wi' the likes of you."

His answer only confused her. That sort of girl didn't look like a prostitute or even one of low morale. In fact, she looked quite the opposite. She had a baring about her which echoed refinement and gentility. However, since Jane had been told so and she was not the kind of girl she would want to get mixed up with, she tried to force it from her mind, but to no avail.

Crossing the street, Jane came to stand in front of her. "Excuse me, miss. Forgive me, but you remind me of someone I know... or used to know."

A bewildered expression was on the other girls face for a moment as she, in turn, examined the woman before her. It was clear that they both reminded each other of someone belonging to a former life they once knew. At last, she spoke, her voice soft and low, "You remind me of an old playmate I had when I was younger, back at Portman Square."

Suddenly it dawned on her. "Alice?" she said in disbelief, "Alice Munro? It is me, Jane!"

"Jane?" Alice laughed, drawing her into a hug, which the other girl didn't refuse, much to the surprise of the shopkeeper across the street.

"I can't believe it's you." She said pulling away and reaching for Alice's hands. "We thought you had been killed, or worse, abducted by wild savages when we never saw or heard from you again. Why didn't you write?"

"Well," Alice began hesitantly, "it's a long story and I have someone wai-"

"I insist upon hearing it." Jane cut her off, leading her to a small bench a few feet away.

Again Alice tried to explain that it wasn't the right time or place, but the other would not hear of it; and so, Alice began her long narrative of everything that had taken place over the last five years, starting with her departure from England, all the way until her life now, leaving out only a few details she felt Jane wasn't ready to hear.

"My sister and I were indeed captured by Indians," she explained to her stunned friend, "but thankfully, the same men who came to our aid on the George Road saved us from the Hurons."

"Why didn't you return to England?"

Alice looked down at her lap and thought for some time for the right answer. "When Cora told me that she intended to stay and marry Nathaniel," she began tentatively, not bothering to look up again. "I did not see a reason to return. My father had been killed, and the only family I ever really knew was my sister, Cora. So I decided to stay as well."

"I don't understand why you would want to stay given everything that has happened to you, poor dear." Jane declared rather indignantly, "and simply because your sister chose to stay in this awful place does not mean that you had too as well. If you had come home, you would have had me, Alice, and Henrietta and Louisa, Florence and all of the friends who care for you-"

"She isn't the sole reason I am here!" Alice cut in, almost a little too loudly.

She knew Jane meant well, but Alice had forgotten how prejudiced and vain her old friends could be at times. She knew they couldn't help it either; it had been instilled in them since childhood by their governesses and tutors. How grateful Alice was in later years that her Mother and Sister taught her to care for others less fortunate, rather than judge them for what they lacked.

Alice turned to her friend, who was looking forlorn at her harsh reply. She reached for her hand, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to sound so cross."

Jane didn't answer.

She drew in a deep breath and tried again. "I am sorry, Jane. Truly."

At last she looked up, feigning a sniffle to induce more sympathy. "I forgive you, as always, my dear Alice. But I know you're hiding something from me. Tell me and all shall be forgotten."

Just as Alice was trying to figure out how she was going to get out of this situation, the voice of a small child reached her ears and she looked to the direction where the sound had come, for there was no doubt that it was Rebecca, her daughter. Like a Godsend, there was her escape waiting for her at the end of the market street. Turning back to her friend, Alice made her excuses, promising to write and explain everything, then left.

"Ready?" her husband asked when she rejoined them.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" said Alice picking up her daughter and starting for home, leaving a confused Jane alone on the bench.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, here is my new Uncas and Alice fanfic. I am sorry if it isn't very good. This is only intended as a short and somewhat humorous story. I do not plan for it to be more than five to six chapters long. Please excuse any errors or poor writing.

Well, how do I sum up the character of Jane Braddock? She's wealthy, well educated, kind when she chooses, and a complete brat. As it would have been expected in those days, Jane looks down all those who are less in rank and station than herself, but, I promise, she will learn a lot by the end of the story.


	2. Chapter Two: A Fireside Conversation

**_Chapter Two: A Fireside Conversation_**

It was dark by the time they reached their simple log cabin a few miles outside of Albany, at the edge of an evergreen forest and near a small stream. Alice carried a sleepy Rebecca into the house, while Uncas tended to the horses and supplies. After eating a quiet meal, the couple retired silently in front of the fire.

Snuggled peacefully in her husbands arms, Alice leaned her head against Uncas's shoulder, their hands resting on top of the barely visible rise in her stomach. It had been nearly two years since they welcomed their daughter, Rebecca, and now the happy couple was about to welcome another little blessing into the world. Alice would never forget the day when she gave Uncas the news that she was with child for the second time. He was just as joyfully surprised as he was with Rebecca.

Alice looked to where Rebecca slept soundly in her little cradle, just a few feet away from where they sat, clenching tightly the little corn doll her father had made for her the week before. She chuckled softly when she recalled the day Becky ran to the fields, as fast as her little feet could carry her, in search of Uncas who had been working there all day. He scooped her into his arms and tossed her into the air, causing a fit of giggles to issue forth from the toddler. Uncas adored being a father and little Rebecca was never far from his side for long. The two of them shared a deep and strong bond that Alice believed would last till the end of time.

"You know," she said suddenly drawing away from her thoughts, "we are going to need to decide on a name soon."

Uncas hummed agreement, but didn't answer.

"What about Kitchi if it is a boy, and perhaps Kateri, or Kaniehtiio in your mothers honor if it is a girl?" Alice questioned leaning her head back so she could see his face.

Uncas looked down to his wife, a smile twinkling in his brown eyes. "Why a Mohican name?"

A question for a question, Alice couldn't lie when she said that annoyed her at times. "Because, I think it only fitting. I want our children to be proud of their heritage. And after all, you already named Becky in honor of my mother."

Beside them, Becky started to stir. "Shhh," Alice soothed, picking the child up and sitting beside Uncas again, who brushed her hair gently.

"Sleep little one." He whispered, planting a kiss on her small forehead.

_Silent as a snowflake in the night _  
_Holy is the spirit of this night _  
_All the world is calm and peaceful _  
_All the world is bright and joyful _  
_Spirit of love _a_nd child of peace_

The voice of her mother soft singing, soon lulled little Rebecca back into a peaceful slumber. It was a song that Alice's mother used to sing to her and Cora when they were children, and it was one that she enjoyed singing to her daughter whenever the occasion arose. Aside from her father speaking to her in his native tongue, her mother's singing was the only thing that would put Becky to sleep.

Uncas wrapped an arm around his wife and drew her close to him, who rested her head on his shoulder. Times like this, peaceful little moments, stolen here and there, was something that the couple treasured.

_Love unending _  
_That shall not cease _  
_Peace, my children _  
_Of good will _  
_Peace, my children _  
_Peace be still_

Alice looked at her husband for a moment before turning to gaze at her daughter's sleeping face.

"You know," She said thoughtfully, her eyes still fixed on her slumbering babe. "I never would have thought I would be so blessed. Even after everything, both the good and the bad, just looking at her makes me realize that it was all worth it."

Uncas chuckled and kissed her head. "Even me?" He asked.

She smiled again. "Especially you."

* * *

**Braddock House - Albany, New York**

"You've been quiet all evenin, dear."

Jane looked up to see who was standing in the doorway of the sitting room. It was Jocasta McCree, her nanny and governess turned head housekeeper. She was a kind woman, with a plump face, rosy cheeks and rich brown hair streaked with silver, pinned neatly beneath a white lace cap. Next to her mother, Mrs. McCree was the closest thing Jane had to a parental figure.

"Somethin on your mind?" she questioned taking a seat next to Jane in front of the fire. She had been sitting there quietly ever since she returned from the market hours before, and it did not take much for Jocasta to notice that something was troubling the girl. "I would like to 'elp if I can." She tucked a stray curl behind Jane's ear.

"I'm fine, Mrs. McCree." She didn't turn her eyes away from the glow of the warm fire.

"Nonsense!" the woman said, her brows knitted in a frown. "I've been takin care you since you was a wee bairn, and I know when somethin's troubling you. When you came 'ahme dis afternoon, you looked as though you 'ad seen a ghost!"

Jane sighed and let her head fall a little. "In some ways I think I had." She began playing with the ribbon tied around her wrist for a long moment, at last she turned to the woman sitting beside her. "It was Alice Munro. I saw her today in Albany. She's alive, and when Father told me there was little chance she survived the massacre of Fort William Henry."

Jocasta's face held no surprise or even excitement in her features, instead she bore the look of grim knowledge. It was not the reaction Jane expected or hoped for. She tilted her head softly to the side, the fire catching in her eyes as she gazed at her former governess in confusion. "Did you know that she was here?" Jane inquired, although she already knew the answer.

The older woman nodded, whispering softly, "Aye. Aye, I did. And I would've told you sooner, but your father swore me to secrecy."

"Why?!" The girl cried, rising hastily from her seat and standing in front of the old woman. "Why would my father have you keep the truth that my dearest friend is alive and well from me?"

Mrs. McCree didn't answer.

"Tell me!"

Jocasta drew in a deep breath that made her body tremble. "Because, she is no longer the girl you knew when you were children. Your father knew that, and thought it best that you were kept from the truth."

_The Truth_... She thought that was an odd way of putting it.

"And what is that exactly?" Jane crossed her arms and set her face with determination. She always had a strong will, and when she set about to getting what she wanted, she was rarely defeated. Mrs. McCree knew there was no point in fighting a battle that was already lost.

"Janie, dear," the old woman sighed, "Come set down and I'll tell you everythin you want to know."

It was almost reluctantly that she took her seat again. "What 'appened to Alice, also invahlves 'er sister, Cora."

"She told me everything. Cora married the scout who rescued them on the _George Road_, I know. Can not say I am surprised." She had always known the older Munro girl to be hard-headed and rebellious. Even when they were younger, Cora always had to be the one in charge. Jane found her strange in comparison to little Alice, who was as timid as a church mouse back then. "She was always the rebellious kind." She chuckled a little while later.

"It's not just that. Did Alice tell you anything about Nathaniel's past?"

Jane eyed her curiously in the firelight. "No. Why?"

"Because, it is his past that has caused the Munro girls to be cut off from all proper and polite society. It is the reason why they never returned to England, were never welcomed by their families, and its the reason why your father told you that she was probably killed years ago."

"What is it?" Jane was becoming impatient. She was never one who liked it when someone tiptoed around the truth and facts, if they had something to tell, then they had best just tell her, and not drag it out.

Mrs. McCree took another deep breath. "Nathaniel was raised among the Indians."

Jane didn't seem too surprised. It was common knowledge that many colonial scouts had spent time with the Indians, learning their ways, how to track, hunt and survive in the wilderness. The knowledge that the man whom Cora had chosen to marry was raised among the Indians was a little shocking, yes, but certainly not enough to be kept from the truth in Jane's mind. "So the fact that Mr. Poe was reared by the red man, justifies father lying to me? Even you know there has to be a more serious reason than that."

"There is," the old woman said grimly. "It's about Alice as well. I dare say that despite Cora's shocking choice of husband, it was Alice who was ultimately the cause of their disownment. The choices she made resulted in not only being cut off from her family, but also any chance of claiming an inheritance in the future. So, when your father told you that she was dead, he wasn't far from the truth."

"And what, pray tell, was her heinous crime?" Jane questioned, wanting to know the truth once and for all.

Jocasta took in a deep breath. "That, my dear Jane, you would have to ask Alice about."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well, here is the new chapter. Again, I apologize for the roughness and lack of elegance in its composition. AND YES, the song is from Lady and the Tramp, and I couldn't help using it in this chapter, it just seemed to fit for the scene between Uncas, Alice and their little daughter. I am working on the next chapter, and hopefully I will not take as long as I did with this one.

Until then,

40sPinUpGirl


	3. Chapter Three: The Letter

**Chapter Three: The Letter**

"Good morning, Benjamin!" Alice greeted the newcomer as he ambled up the path that lead to the door of the cabin. "What brings you out this fine day?"

"I come bearing gifts." He said reaching the door and retrieving an envelope from his waistcoat pocket.

"Ah," Alice hummed taking the letter from his hand. "Come in and I will make you some tea."

Benjamin Shelly lived about a mile or so away, and he often came to visit the little family whenever time permitted. In truth, he was one of the only friends they had. Ben was special, Alice saw that from the very first. In a world were few accepted them, Benjamin Shelly was among those that happily called the couple his friends.

"So, tell me, what really brought you to our doorstep?" Alice inquired placing the cast iron pot over the fire. She straightened and wiped her hands on her linen apron. "I know it was not merely to deliver the post."

Ben sighed. As always, Alice Munro's inquisitive mind saw right through him. "Ah, you are right. I did... uhh.. wish to speak with a member of your family."

She laughed kindly, glorifying in her correct judgment of her friends motivation for his unforeseen visit. "If it is Uncas you wish to speak with, I am afraid that you just missed him. He took Rebecca down to the lake. He wanted to go once more before the first frost set in."

The young man shifted nervously in his seat. "Actually... uhh... it is you I wished to speak with, about..."

"About, a certain Miss Suzannah Keene I daresay?"

He chuckled, "Yes. How did you know?"

Alice laughed again, "I am a woman, my dear Benjamin. I can tell when you have more than farming on your mind." She sat down and gazed at him for a short time, his eyes had betrayed him the moment he set foot into her house. "So tell me, how can I help?"

Ben took a moment to try and form the right words. "It is her father. You know how Suzannah and I feel about each other, but her father refuses to give his blessing so we can be married. He said that I am merely a poor farmer who can not give his daughter what she deserves."

She did not answer. Alice knew that young Ben had been madly in love with Suzannah since the first time they laid eyes on each other at the Major General Wolfe's garden party last spring. However, as so many young lovers are, they seemed doomed from ever being together.

"Tell me, how did your family react when you told them you wished to marry Uncas?" Benjamin asked after some time.

Drawn away from her thoughts, Alice looked to Ben. "Hmmmm?" she hummed. The kettle on the fire whistled and Alice rose to retrieve it. "Oh, you could imagine what their response was. They were already upset that Cora had planned to marry Nathaniel, and when they found out that I had given my heart to a '_savage_', they swore thence forward to never have anything to do with me. In fact, it was my aunt Elizabeth who made sure I was cut out from father's inheritance."

"Did you ever regret it, marrying Uncas, I mean?"

She smiled. _Regret_. That had been a foreign word to her for the past few years. She had been so happy that the thought what she had forgone back in England never even crossed her mind. "No, not once. It was hard at first, I will admit. But regret it? Never!"

"Then what do you advice I do about Suzannah?"

The young woman poured her visitor a cup of tea and set the tea pot on the table. "I would advice you to have faith and be patient. If Suzannah truly loves you, as you say she does, then not even her father could keep you apart. Just give her time Benjamin."

He nodded, took a sip of his drink and said nothing more.

"Trust me, Ben." Alice continued reaching for his hand. "She loves you and when the time comes, it is you she will choose."

Benjamin smiled melancholily. "Thank you, Alice." He rose hastily and fumbled with his hat. "I fear I must be leaving. I promised to help Nathaniel mend the plow."

"Give my love to Cora and the Children." She walked with him to the edge of the path and watched him disappear from sight, feeling sorry that she couldn't do more.

As she stood on the steps of the cabin, the giggles of a small child reached her ears. Alice turned to see little Becky running up the trail from the lake, her auburn hair dripping wet and plastered to her forehead and following closely behind was Uncas, carrying his flintlock rifle and fishing spear. The girl ran up the path and straight into her mothers arms, throwing her chubby arms around Alice's neck.

Uncas was by their side a few seconds later. He too was damp, but not as severely as Rebecca, who looked like she had decided to bathe in the lake.

"Catch many fish?" Alice asked.

Uncas bent down and planted a kiss on his wife's lips, before ruffling his daughters already tussled hair. "No, too busy chasing after _Nuhhuh_." Referring too Becky by the name he had affectionately given her. "Was that Benjamin I saw as I was walking back?"

Alice nodded as she sauntered back into the house. "He wanted to talk to me about a personal matter." She explained sitting in front of the fire and began drying Rebecca off.

Her husband grunted softly. "What's this?" He asked noticing the letter sitting unopened on the table.

"Hmmm?"

He picked it up and came to sit beside his wife, showing her the envelope. "It's for you."

Alice sat a now dry Becky down beside her. "Oh! I forgot, Benjamin brought it. I imagine he intercepted the postal rider so he had an excuse to bring it over." She chuckled softly and reached for the letter.

"It's from Jane." She mumbled thoughtfully. She fiddled with the wax seal, hesitant to open it.

Uncas cocked his head with a question in his eyes. "Who's Jane?"

"Oh...uh...She's an old...friend...from...uh...England." Her fingers still toyed with the emblem. "She has come to the colonies to be wither her father, a General in the British Army."

"Well," he laughed, clearly amused at his wife's uncertainty, "are you going to read it?"

She stiffened at the remark and sighed before finally breaking the seal open. She read it through carefully.

_'My Dearest Alice,_

_I cannot express the joy I felt at seeing you alive and well again, especially after hearing that you fell victim to the massacre that claimed the life of your father. However, I must confess, dear Alice, that I was troubled upon returning home. Having long since been told that both you and Cora __perished shortly after your arrival to America, I was plagued by questions. It was later that evening that Mrs. McCree sought me out, perceiving that I was deeply troubled, and __revealed some most distressing news concerning your sister, and indeed yourself. Despite my best efforts, Mrs. McCree refused to share any details regarding this information. It is not my __intention to pry into any matters that you do not wish to discuss, but for the sake of better understanding the nature for my not being told of your presence in Albany, I beg you to at least consider telling me._

_I remain yours truly, _

_Jane'_

Alice expelled a sigh. With brows knitted together and her face set with trembling features, she read over the contents of the letter a second time. It felt like the beginning of the end. Never before had she been confronted by someone who wanted to know what had truly taken place since that fateful day in August years before. And now, here it was, the moment she had been so dreading for so long. It wasn't that she was ashamed of the choices she made, quite the contrary, she was worried about how to deal with the confrontation when the time came.

"Something wrong?" Uncas asked noticing his wife's distress.

"Huh?" she looked up with rapid blinks, "oh! It seems that already rumors of Cora and I have reached Jane's ears. Jane's old nanny, Mrs. McCree, has told her very little, and now she is coming to me to find out the whole story. I don't know what to do, Uncas." Her voice was filled with distress.

"This is what I feared would happen." She added as an after thought, but her husband didn't hear.

Uncas didn't answer. Setting his face with a slight frown, he pressed his index finger to his cheek, propping his chin on clenched fingers and thought for a long moment. "You should tell her." He said at long last.

"You can't be serious..." Alice stared at him in disbelief. "Jane is nothing like Cora or I..."

"And if anyone can change her mind," he interjected, lifting his wife's chin so her eyes would meet his. "If anyone can change her mind, it is you."

She smiled. Uncas always knew what she was thinking before she even had the chance to form the words. "Tell her."

Alice nodded. "As always, my love, I trust your judgement."

* * *

Authors Note: WOW! three chapters already! Where has the time gone? You can guess what is going to happen next, right? The BIG reveal to Jane. I bet your all wondering how she is going to take it. Well, we will just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter Four: Jane is Invited to Tea

**Chapter Four: Jane Is Invited To Tea**

Alice struggled and pondered about how to tell Jane for the better part of a week before finally concluding that a story such as hers was best told in person. She had come to this decision for many reasons; the first being that Alice could not bring herself to explain it in a letter. The story was too long and complicated to be put into the written word. The second, because she wanted Jane to see and meet her family face to face before making some rash judgment of them from the comforts of her armchair in front of the hearth. So, Alice found herself writing a letter to her friend inviting Jane and Mrs. McCree to tea the following week on the twelfth of December. And not to her great surprise, Jane accepted. But for the life of her, Alice couldn't rid herself of the feeling that this might somehow ruin their Christmas that year.

In the days leading up to the dreadful event, Alice went about the little house preparing for her company. She even went so far as to bake some of her sugared tea cakes, which had become quite popular among her friends back in England. Clearly it still was, because she caught Uncas trying to steal a few once or twice.

And then the long dreaded day finally arrived. There Alice stood on the steps of the cabin and watched as Jane and Mrs. McCree walked up the pathway, their fancy parcels held high above their heads to block the sun. Alice felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach as they approached closer and climbed up the few steps to the porch.

"It is so kind of you, my dear, to invite us to your home." Jane said with a forced smile.

She nodded cordially and gestured towards the door. The tea was already prepared, and the table set with lace and fine china, something Alice saved for special occasions such as this.

As they sat round the table, sipping their tea and making small talk, Alice was mentally preparing herself for the forthcoming inquisition that was sure to follow from Jane shortly. She knew why she her old friend was there, Alice had been the one to invite her, and she knew what Jane was going to ask. It wasn't the questions that worried her, it was the answers and explanations that she would have to provide.

Finally, the ice was broken, and Jane was the first to address the issue which brought her out doors and away from the city. "Alice, you must know why I agreed to come here," she said at last, leaning forward and placing her hands on the table.

Alice sighed and set her tea cup down in front of her then proceeded to fold her hands neatly on her lap. "I know, Jane. You want answers, and I am here to give them to you as best as I can."

A soft, almost unnoticeable laugh came from Jane's mouth. "You left England nearly four years ago, and I was lead to believe by my father that you and your sister had been killed during the massacre of Fort William Henry. In the shock of seeing you alive and well again, any and all thoughts of your mysterious disappearance and '_death_' had slipped my mind. As I said in my letter, it wasn't until later that evening that I began to reflect on it. So please tell me, Alice, why didn't you write to your family or any of your close friends to tell them you were alive? More importantly, why did my father feel the need to withhold the truth for me?"

Here it was, that dreaded moment Alice had been preparing for, yet was unsure on how to best handle it. She crossed her arms over her chest and drew in a deep breath.

"You came here for the truth, Jane, but I am not sure if you can handle it. As to why your father felt the need to lie to you, I do not know. But Jane, a lot has changed since I left England four years ago. I've changed. Grown up. Experienced life. The Alice you knew from Portman Square did die on that battlefield."

Before Jane could respond or press the subject any further, the door opened and two newcomers entered the house.

A stunned silence fell upon the cottage and all who where it in as Uncas stood silently in the doorway with little Rebecca in his arms, just as quiet and somber as her father. He had a baring of one who belonged there and that gave Jane the feeling of uneasiness. How dare this Indian enter into the house of a respectable young woman, unwelcomed and uninvited.

Finally, Jane broke the silent with a rather indignant tone in her voice, "Alice, are you not going to remove this... savage from your residence?"

Alice rose from her seat and walked over to stand beside Uncas. She entwined her arm in his and glanced to the floor before looking up to her friend. "Jane," she began slowly, "this is my husband and our daughter, Rebecca."

She studied her friends expression closely as a look of horror passed over her features.

Too stunned and shocked to say anything Jane scurried from her seat and rushed out of the house and down the pathway.

Alice looked to her husband and said, "I best go after her."

Uncas gave a curt nod and watched her disappear in search of the girl.

She found her sitting on a rock not far from the river. She approached closer and sat beside her. "I imagine, no doubt," said she, "that you are surprised, horrified and shocked." She sighed heavily. "This is not the first time I have received such a reaction for my news."

It took a long moment for Jane to from the words to respond. "I... I don't understand, Alice. Why would you choose a life where you are cut off from all proper society? I understand the debt you would owe to him for saving your life, but to throw it all away by marrying him and forever outcasting yourself is beyond my comprehension."

"I didn't marry him because I owed him a debt," she said in a small voice, "I married Uncas because I fell in love with him. Jane, when Cora and I came to the colonies, you would believe nor understand the horrors we witnessed during the massacre of the fort. When I was taken captive by the hurons, I thought my life forfeit. I had lost my father, my friend, Major Duncan, and my sister; I didn't think I had anything else to live for, until Uncas came to my rescue. He nearly died trying to save me. You see, Jane, he was bound by no obligation to do so, but he did it because he loved me, and I must confess that I cared for him deeply as well."

Jane sighed in frustration, "But why would my father feel the need to lie to me about your death?" she questioned.

"Your father never approved of your acquaintance with my family to begin with."

"Why?"

"Because we are papists and your father, the general, never agreed with our views. The only saving grace my father had in his eyes was the fact that he fought with the British at the battle of Culloden, but even then, my fathers heart lay with the Scotts. Were he not bound my oath to serve king and country, my father would have wielded claymore and dagger and fought under his clan colors."

Jane was silent as the pieces of the puzzle slowly came together. Everything now made sense; the reasons why her father sent her off to a boarding school in France, or to their country house in Sussex. However, she still grappled with the knowledge of the chooses Alice had made since arriving to America. Despite everything, Jane couldn't force herself to accept it. She turned to her friend again, her eyes red with the tears forming in their corners.

"I am sorry, but this is all too much," said she. "I can't... I can't accept this, at least not right now. I need time, Alice." Jane went on before disappearing down the path once more, this time in the direction of Albany.

* * *

**Authors Note**: _I am sorry that it has taken so long to finish this chapter. I have been working odd hours and am about to start a second job, which will take up much of my free time. I promise to still work on this story, as I want to finish it before Easter. Until then, Enjoy!_


End file.
